Mauvaise Graine
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Dans le crâne de la Rani a poussé un nouveau projet potentiellement mortel. Qui en sera la victime ? Se situe juste après The Mark of the Rani.


Il vaut mieux avoir vu _The Mark of the Rani_ et _The Fires of Pompeii_ pour profiter pleinement de ce texte.

**Mauvaise graine**

« Ton corps est humain, n'est-ce pas ?

– Quoi ? »

Le Maître regarde la Rani avec un mélange de méfiance et d'inquiétude.

Ils avaient échappés à l'appétit du tyrannosaure, et enfermé celui-ci dans une salle blindée du vaisseau spatio-temporel. Ils avaient réussi à retrouver une vitesse de navigation normale, mais l'engin de la Seigneur du Temps était encore déséquilibré. Regagner une région civilisée s'avérait plus long et difficile que prévu.

Avant d'y arriver, ils allaient devoir passer de longs moments dans un tête-à-tête dont ils se seraient bien passés. Pour avoir la paix, la Rani avait donné accès à une partie de ses données au Maître, et il était occupé à les déchiffrer pour y trouver de quoi se venger du Docteur. Elle-même mettait sur pied une nouvelle expérience, en attendant de retrouver la tranquillité relative de Miasimia Goria.

Elle vient de lui poser innocemment cette question, et il n'aime pas le regard qu'elle lui lance. Celui qu'aurait un entomologiste découvrant une espèce particulièrement rare de chenille, avec une seule envie : celle de la découper pour la mettre sous son microscope.

« Trakénite, en fait, répond-il du bout des lèvres.

– Les différences sont infinitésimales.

– Qu'as-tu en tête ?

– Rien. Je me demandais, c'est tout. »

Elle se replonge dans ses notes. Il reste un instant à l'étudier, tandis qu'elle se concentre sur son travail. Non vraiment, il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas ça du tout.

_« Je vais devoir rester sur mes gardes jusqu'à destination »_, songe-t-il.

Le défaut principal des Trakénites, est d'avoir des besoins physiologiques plus impérieux que ceux des Seigneurs du Temps. Ceux-ci peuvent se passer de dormir pendant des périodes assez longues. Ils sont plus résistants à la faim également. Mais le corps volé à Tremas réclame un minimum de sept heures de sommeil toutes les trente heures, le cycle diurne de Traken, et des repas réguliers.

Le Maître avait dû s'y habituer, mais cette faiblesse le rend vulnérable, face à sa consœur. Il résiste victorieusement durant les soixante-dix premières heures – du moins, un temps équivalent dans un vaisseau spatio-temporel. Par la suite, il avale des substances destinées à le tenir éveillé – le café étant la plus efficace.

La Rani n'a pas reparlé du sujet, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'y pense plus. Elle est aussi tenace et impitoyable que lui, plus sans aucun doute.

À l'instant même où il pense avoir triomphé – ils sont tout près de la Terre où se trouve son propre TARDIS – il s'affaisse sur le terminal d'ordinateur, terrassé par une torpeur irrésistible.

« Enfin ! ricane la Rani. Il est drôlement endurant le bougre ! J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais. »

**ooo**

Le Maître se réveille brusquement. Il songe :

_« J'ai dû m'assoupir. Heureusement que ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. »_

Cependant, lorsqu'il tente de se redresser, il ne parvient pas à bouger. Il secoue les derniers lambeaux de rêve triomphal – il avait enfin réussi à vaincre le Docteur – qui s'accroche encore à sa conscience et ouvre les yeux. Une puissante lumière l'oblige à les refermer aussitôt. Il entrouvre prudemment une paupière et coule un regard à l'extérieur.

Tout ce qu'il voit d'abord, c'est le dos de sa consœur occupée à quelque chose. Un nouvel essai pour bouger n'a pas plus de succès que précédemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » gronde-t-il.

Elle se retourne, et lui sourit largement.

« Ton inutile vie va enfin servir à quelque chose, répond-elle tranquillement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » hurle-t-il.

Il est d'autant plus furieux qu'il perçoit nettement, dans sa voix, la note de panique qui accompagne cette question.

« J'avais besoin d'un corps humain pour faire des tests.

– Nous étions à quelques jours de la Terre. Pourquoi n'avoir pas attendu que nous y arrivions ? grince-t-il, en tentant toujours de se détacher.

– En fait, je trouve bien plus amusant de t'utiliser. Une petite leçon pour avoir gâché ce que j'étais en train de faire à Killingworth. Dommage qu'elle ne te serve pas par la suite, parce que tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour avoir l'occasion de méditer dessus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? répète-t-il pour la troisième fois.

– J'ai développé une nouvelle espèce de plante, explique-t-elle tranquillement comme elle le ferait à une conférence. Sa particularité est d'avoir besoin d'un corps humain vivant pour commencer sa croissance. Je viens d'en implanter la graine sous ta peau. Je vais suivre sa poussée avec grand intérêt. »

Elle désigne un appareil posé sur un pied.

« Cette caméra enregistrera également minute par minute l'événement, mais rien ne vaut l'observation directe.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Détache-moi, et enlève ce truc de mon corps ! Je… je… te donnerais tout ce que tu veux. Je…

– Oh, tu m'ennuies ! le coupe la chimiste. Je me doutais qu'il faudrait que j'en vienne là. »

Elle sort un grand morceau de sparadrap d'un meuble de son laboratoire, et le colle soigneusement sur la bouche du Maître.

**Notes de la Rani**

Jour 1 – Rien à signaler, sinon le manque de coopération évident du sujet. J'ai dû consolider les liens, et remettre en place son bâillon qu'il avait presque réussi à enlever.

Jour 2 – La graine commence à former un petit renflement sous la peau. Celle-ci a pris une teinte rose foncé et de fins vaisseaux sanguins sont apparus tout autour de la bosse. Le corps serait-il en train de vouloir alimenter la graine ? Affaire à suivre attentivement. Le sujet se montre toujours aussi peu coopératif. J'ai eu la tentation de l'anesthésier, mais l'expérience pourrait s'en trouver faussée.

Jour 3 – J'ai effectué un petit prélèvement de tissus près de la graine pour analyse. Elle continue à grandir. Sa taille atteint maintenant celle d'un œuf de Simiris – environ celle d'un œuf de caille sur Terre – La croissance est encore plus rapide que prévue. La vascularisation de la zone s'accentue également. Le sujet a été anormalement calme ce jour. Le connaissant, je redouble de surveillance.

Jour 4 – Après analyse, il semble que la chair du sujet présente une modification importante par rapport à sa composition initiale. La graine n'augmente plus de volume. Un scanner a révélé que de minuscules radicelles se sont formées dans sa partie inférieure. J'en ai prélevé une. J'ai également matérialisé mon TARDIS sur Terre, dans un endroit discret, un petit village romain au pied d'une montagne. Aucune chance d'être repérée par le Docteur, cette fois-ci. D'autant que j'ai évité le vingtième siècle, son époque préférée sur cette planète.

Jour 5 – Une des radicelles progresse plus vite que les autres, en épaisseur et en longueur. Elle a également pris une direction différente, s'inclinant vers le haut du corps, alors que les autres s'enfoncent simplement tout droit. J'ai dû débâillonner le sujet pour le nourrir, la perfusion étant insuffisante pour ses besoins physiologiques. Il m'a supplié de le libérer en faisant appel à nos vieilles années à l'académie. Comme si la nostalgie était une notion scientifiquement pertinente. J'ai fini par installer une sonde nasogastrique, ce qui me permettra de le nourrir sans avoir à enlever sa muselière.

Jour 6 – La composition des tissus continue à se modifier. La vascularisation de la zone est de plus en plus importante. Toutes les substances nutritives absorbées par le sujet sont essentiellement utilisées par la plante, si bien qu'il s'affaiblit et maigrit. J'espère qu'il tiendra assez longtemps. Les radicelles commencent à atteindre les organes internes et s'y intègrent. Celle qui progressait vers le haut semble viser le cœur, probablement pour profiter directement du flux sanguin là où il est le plus important. La surface de la graine commence à se rider vers le haut. On peut même y distinguer une petite fente.

Jour 7 – Le sujet a cessé toute tentative de libération. À vrai dire, il semble inconscient la plupart du temps. Lorsqu'il se réveille, de plus en plus rarement, je vois son regard me suivre et divers sentiments y passer, le plus courant étant la haine. Je me demande dans quelle mesure ces humeurs peuvent affecter la croissance de la plante. Celle-ci a enfin percé la peau. C'est, pour l'instant, une tige de trois millimètres de haut sur cinq de diamètre, rouge foncé. La racine principale a atteint le cœur et a formé des radicelles secondaires qui se propagent dans l'organe.

**Volcano day**

Les habitants du petit village romain où la Rani a matérialisé sa machine – elle a pris l'apparence d'une colonne sur un mur – vaquent à leurs occupations, ce 24 août en l'an 79 après Jésus Christ – ou 9ème jour avant les calendes de septembre en l'an 832 AUC. Ce matin-là, des tremblements de terre agitent la surface du sol. Les gens ont l'habitude de ces mouvements et la plupart ne s'en inquiètent pas, tandis qu'un certain nombre préfèrent quitter l'abri des maisons pour gagner la campagne environnante.

Au milieu de la journée, la montagne si paisible qui les domine depuis si longtemps, explose soudain, et un panache de fumée s'en échappe, formant progressivement l'image d'un pin parasol au dessus de leurs têtes. De plus en plus de gens se sauvent, mais les autres continuent leurs occupations.

Le TARDIS de la Rani s'est renversé dès les premières secousses. Dans le laboratoire où elle poursuivait son expérience, tout est sens dessus dessous. La table sur laquelle le Maître était attaché, a basculée, et lui-même a repris conscience. Il constate que ses liens sont moins serrés, et il parvient à se libérer, après une longue bataille.

_« Où est-elle ? »_ se demande-t-il un instant, en balayant du regard les instruments en désordre de la pièce. Elle devait sans doute se trouver dans une autre partie du vaisseau quand c'est arrivé.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se préoccuper de la propriétaire de la machine. Son instinct de survie le pousse à fuir, pendant qu'il en est encore capable. Rampant dans le vaisseau, il gagne la salle de contrôle aussi vite que le lui permet l'inclinaison du sol et sa propre faiblesse.

Il pousse les portes, mais une d'entre elles seulement s'entrouvre de quelques dizaines de centimètres. L'engin est tombé de façon à presque les bloquer. Il arrive péniblement à s'y glisser, non sans avoir râpé douloureusement son torse au passage. Il s'en éloigne à quatre pattes, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une surface verticale qui lui permet de se remettre debout.

Autour de lui, certaines personnes se hâtent en emportant quelques objets précieux, tandis que d'autres marchent paisiblement sans lui prêter attention. Il se regarde et s'aperçoit qu'il est enveloppé d'un drap qui peut passer pour un vêtement drapé. Ramassant les pans du tissu, il se dirige vers la sortie de la ville, suivant ceux qui fuient. Le ciel est sombre et l'air sent le souffre et la poussière volcanique.

Il marche longuement, pieds nus sur les pavés inégaux. Son ventre abrite une douleur sourde et lancinante qui lui coupe le souffle par moment. Autour de lui, la situation se dégrade rapidement, et de plus en plus de gens fuient vers les collines. Il s'appuie contre la porte d'une maison, pour se reposer quelques minutes. Elle cède sous son poids, et il tombe à l'intérieur qui est déjà à demi en ruine.

Un craquement retentit au dessus de lui et il fait un bond en avant, juste à temps pour éviter le toit de l'atrium qui s'effondre. Un groupe de gens, la famille habitant probablement ici, se tassent les uns contre les autres dans la poussière et les moellons. Tout à coup, il ouvre la bouche et les yeux de surprise.

Le TARDIS du Docteur ! Le TARDIS du Docteur est là, à quelques pas !

« Comment est-ce possible ? » balbutie-t-il.

Pas le temps de s'attarder là dessus. C'est le salut qui vient à lui ! Il essaye la porte. Elle est verrouillée.

« Non », murmure-t-il avec désespoir.

Si près de la sécurité, et il ne peut y accéder. Il donne un coup de poing rageur sur le ridicule battant de bois bleu et celui-ci s'ouvre, à son grand étonnement. Peut-être le sol qui penche et empêche la fermeture totale de la porte. Il s'engouffre dans la machine, et s'arrête au seuil de la salle de commande. Elle ne ressemble plus en rien à la sobriété de celle qu'il connaissait.

« Quelle décoration ridicule et brouillonne ! s'exclame-t-il. Ça ne me plaît pas… enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. »

Puis il hausse les épaules. Peu importe. Il s'enfonce plus loin dans la machine, à la recherche d'un laboratoire ou de la salle de soins. Il doit se débarrasser de cette graine qui continue à aspirer sa vie.

**ooo**

Il finit par aboutir à l'infirmerie. Il est étonné de la propreté et de la rigueur qui y règne, alors que le reste de l'engin est tellement désorganisé.

Haletant, il s'assoit un instant. Des éclairs noirs passent devant ses yeux.

_« Encore un petit effort,_ pense-t-il. _Après, je pourrais me reposer. Juste un court instant. Et je trouverais peut-être aussi un moyen de me venger du Docteur. Je suis ici dans son vaisseau, et il ne le sait pas. Quelle aubaine ! »_

Il fouille dans quelques tiroirs et y trouve des scalpels et des compresses. Un produit désinfectant aussi. Le genre de chose dont n'ont pas besoin les Seigneurs du Temps, mais qui est tout à fait nécessaire à des Humains.

« Cette foutue graine a vraiment commencée à pousser », constate-t-il lorsqu'il écarte les pans de sa toge improvisée. Au milieu de son abdomen, entre le plexus solaire et le nombril, une tige de près de trois centimètre de haut sur un demi de large perce la peau au milieu d'une large plaque de chair rougeâtre et boursouflée.

Il tâtonne autour de l'objet qui se trouve sous le derme. Il est long comme deux de ses phalanges et large d'une et demie. Il l'entoure de compresses et fend la chair avec détermination. Un sang noir s'écoule. Le front mouillé de sueur, et la respiration haletante, il fouille la plaie avec sa lame, à la recherche des racines que la plante a enfoncée dans ses organes. Elles sont dures. Ses doigts poisseux glissent sur le manche de l'instrument. Il n'arrive pas à les couper. Il tente d'extraire la graine et ses excroissances, mais il comprend vite que c'est impossible. Elle s'est si bien intégrée à lui qu'il risque de s'arracher le cœur.

« Non, gémit-il. Il faut que je coupe. Elles sont accrochées trop profondément. Maudite sois-tu, Ushas ! »

Son humeur vengeresse serait presque en train de changer de cible, s'il n'avait tellement plus à reprocher au Docteur.

Luttant contre l'évanouissement, il parvient enfin à trancher les radicelles. L'une d'entre elles, particulièrement épaisse, lui a donné beaucoup de mal… dans tous les sens du terme. Il jette la graine sur le sol, appuie un paquet de compresses sur la blessure et se laisse tomber sur un des lits. Les yeux ouverts, il regarde le monstre qu'il a extrait de son corps. Ça a presque l'air vivant. C'est vivant ! D'une effroyable vie végétale qui se nourrissait de lui.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il ressent une secousse, et entend le bruit de la dématérialisation. Le Docteur a quitté la ville menacée par le volcan.

**Retour à Killingworth**

« Voyons Donna, inutile de s'arrêter dans une pharmacie, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici.

– Les vapeurs de cette éruption m'ont données un sacré mal de tête. Vous avez de quoi soigner ça ? Vous-même ne semblez jamais être malade.

– Oui, oui ! J'ai ce dont tu as besoin. Suis-moi. »

Le Docteur pousse la porte de la salle de soins, stoppe net, et veut faire demi-tour. Mais sa compagne l'a déjà dépassé, et elle s'arrête aussi, abasourdie.

« Quel carnage ! s'exclame-t-elle. Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

– Je ne comprends pas, balbutie le Seigneur du Temps. Je l'ai laissé en parfait état. Elle sert rarement, d'ailleurs. »

Le sol, le premier lit, et certains meubles sont maculés de sang. Un drap, taché lui aussi, traîne par terre. Sur une petite table, près du lit, des traces de doigts, un scalpel, des compresses, tout cela également ensanglanté.

« Là ! » s'écrie Donna.

Elle montre ce qu'ils n'ont pas vu en arrivant : la marque très nette d'une main sur le mur, près de la porte. Ils ressortent dans le couloir et en trouvent une autre un peu plus loin. Le Docteur y passe le doigt et renifle ce qu'il a prélevé.

« C'est tout frais, dit-il. La personne qui était là, est partie juste avant que nous entrions.

– Elle a dû fuir à notre approche.

– Bonne remarque, Donna. C'est possible, oui.

– Mais comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu entrer dans le TARDIS ? Et à quel moment ?

– Aucune idée, mais nous allons le découvrir. Qui que ce soit, il ou elle est en mauvais état, et n'ira pas loin. »

**ooo**

Le Docteur et une de ses irritantes compagnes sont à sa poursuite. Le Maître était en train de se réveiller après quelques minutes d'inconscience, et il les avait entendus arriver. Il avait eu juste le temps de se lever et de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Il tente de leur échapper, mais constate avec fureur qu'il laisse une trace derrière lui. Le tas de compresses était tombé au moment de sa fuite, et il n'avait pas pris le temps de le ramasser. Maintenant, non seulement il marque le mur en s'appuyant dessus, mais le sang coule le long de ses jambes et bientôt ses pieds forment aussi une piste qu'on peut suivre facilement.

Le cloître. Il agrippe une des branches du lierre grimpant. Au moins, s'il avait la force de se hisser… de se hisser… de se his…

**ooo**

« Des traces de pieds, maintenant. »

Ils arrivent près du cloître. C'est un endroit que Donna aime bien. Il est si paisible. Ce lieu la réconforte lorsqu'ils viennent de vivre des moments particulièrement intenses.

Le Docteur s'accroupit et étudie le sol terreux et couvert de feuilles. La trace est moins visible, ici, mais elle l'est tout de même suffisamment pour… il soulève un rideau de branches qui recouvre entièrement un mur.

« Eh bien, Docteur, susurre une voix familière. Ainsi, nous nous rencontrons à nouveau. »

L'homme est appuyé contre la paroi, et presse une main sur son ventre. Il a l'air à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, mais celui-ci reste goguenard, comme s'il n'était pas en tenue d'Adam, avec du sang coulant le long de son abdomen et de ses jambes.

« Qui est-ce ? demande Donna. Vous vous connaissez ?

– Oh oui, répond le Docteur. Très bien. Trop bien, même. Mon meilleur ennemi… ou mon pire ami. Fais ton choix, les deux propositions sont aussi exactes l'une que l'autre. Il se donne pour nom le Maître.

– Attention ! » s'exclame la jeune femme, tandis que l'homme s'affaisse doucement.

À tous les deux, ils le saisissent chacun par un bras et le ramène difficilement jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Lequel de tes plans tordus s'est encore retourné contre toi ? demande le Docteur.

– Aucun, grimace le blessé. Pour une fois, je suis innocent.

– Laisse-moi voir. »

Sous le regard soucieux de Donna, il soulève avec une pince le lambeau de peau qui recouvre la plaie. Elle le voit tirer sur une tige blanchâtre qui s'enfonce dans la chair.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionne le Docteur.

Mais le blessé ne peut lui répondre. Il a perdu connaissance à nouveau. Donna se baisse et ramasse quelque chose sur le sol.

« Je crois que voilà la réponse, Docteur », intervient-elle.

Elle tient un objet ovoïde entre les doigts. Il est brun, veiné de jaune, maculé de sang et des racines semblable à celles qui se trouvent dans la blessure en sortent. Elles ont été coupées assez grossièrement.

« On dirait bien oui. Du diable si je comprends ce qu'il a encore trafiqué !

– Rien, souffle le Maître qui revient à nouveau à lui. Seras-tu jamais capable de croire ce que je dis ? ajoute-t-il avec colère.

– Peu importe, s'interpose Donna. Il faut le soigner. Allez-vous vous décider à le faire, Docteur ? »

Le Seigneur du Temps jette un coup d'œil surpris à sa compagne. Elle lui rend un regard courroucé.

« Bien sûr, grommelle-t-il. J'allais m'y mettre. Mais je ne sais que faire avec ces radicelles qui semblent avoir pénétré profondément…

– Laisse-les où elles sont, l'interrompt le Maître, d'un ton impatient. Il faut juste que je me nettoie, et faire un pansement sur cette blessure. Ensuite, dépose-moi où se trouve mon TARDIS. Je me débrouillerai pour le reste.

– Mais je ne peux pas…

– Laisse-moi tranquille avec ton insupportable fausse compassion.

– À ton aise, grince le Docteur. Donna, tu es témoin que c'est lui qui refuse mon aide, cette fois-ci. »

La jeune femme hoche la tête. Elle a senti, entre les deux hommes, une longue histoire qui la dépasse. Toute une vie de malentendus, de coups bas et de rancunes. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre parti.

**ooo**

« Killingworth, murmure le Docteur, lorsqu'il referme la porte du TARDIS, une fois son confrère Seigneur du Temps déposé dans le petit village minier. Que de souvenirs. Bon, ajoute-t-il gaiement, en se frottant les mains. Où voudrais-tu aller maintenant, Peri ? »


End file.
